1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglarproof purse, and more particularly to a purse capable of issuing a sound to alert a user about the surrounding whenever the purse is opened or any surface of the purse is damaged, after the user turns on a control switch, so as to achieve the effect of scaring unauthorized person away from opening the purse.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, most alarms installed in a lady's purse for issuing a warning sound whenever a thief illegally opens the purse in order to achieve the effect of scaring away the thief, but the effect of this method is limited because the thief also knows that there is an alarm in the purse, and thus the thief may cut the purse to take away the purse owner's belongings. The installed alarm no long has its original expected effect.